The filter system herein to be described constitutes an extension and an improvement upon the filter systems illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,403 and 4,427,555, assigned to the assignee of the instant application in that it is compartmentized so as to enable successively rehabbing a selected compartment while the remaining compartments continue to function in their filtering capacity.